


Day two

by Sice13



Series: The Moth and the Stag [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Discord: Valastor Appreciation Club, M/M, Valastor-Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sice13/pseuds/Sice13
Summary: This chap happens right after the first Day. Time to step up!
Relationships: Alastor & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The Moth and the Stag [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866445
Kudos: 37





	Day two

**Author's Note:**

> First things first - @DressedFully -Thank you for your help and the beta-reading. <3 I am so thankful; I know my grammar sucks.
> 
> @HuntingPeople -your works suck my right into Valastor like a damn black hole, and I could not be happier XD
> 
> This is my first project in years -being an adult Is fun and the free time overwhelming -_____-, but far more critical, this is my first project ever in English.

The great clean up after the fight was far more comfortable then expected. After the first few hours of rest, Alastor’s powers weren't completely restored, but he had enough control over his puppets to take care of it. 

Husk is still down, not even alive yet, so Valentino takes over the heavy work and lifting, or to bring the Deer whatever he wishes for. The Stag assures that there is no need to repair the tower right now, that he will rebuild on his own once his powers are more regenerated. But at least the front door should not stay hanging open.

The Stag works on his station and the main radio, the beast. He still has a reputation to maintain, and every sinner in Hell heard or saw his fight with Vox. To be back on the streets is very important, and to be even faster than TV-Demon makes every struggle worthwhile. In a chipper voice, he apologizes for the silence in the last hours, but taking over Vox antennas required some time and new settings! A half-truth, but Hell’s residents seem to take it for real. At least no one is stupid enough to call Alastor a liar out in the opening. And he indeed blocked Vox channels, and the other media demon can only claim them back when he is back online. 

Alastor ends his afternoon show, and music takes over. Val watches him, but with a little distance between them.

“Afraid she will bite even more off?” Alastor gestured at his beloved broadcast ensemble. 

“Well...she would, wouldn’t she?”

“Depends on your behavior, my Friend.”

With an uneasy grimace, the Moth walks next to the Deer just to jump instantly back as a harsh static fills the room.

“Shhhh. He is...well, at least not a threat. And if he dares to harm you or me, we will kill him -slowly. Yes, princess?”  
The wild noises disappear, and the Radio Horst winks the Moth back to his side.

“Nice to meet ya? I’m a big fan of ya work.”

The Deer nods like he heard a voice.  
“She will not try to kill you -yet.”

“I...thank ya, little Lady.”

Alastor leans back on his chair, his claws touching at the nails. His voice a soft hum.  
“I would welcome the fact that Husker never knows about the whole situation.”

“Ya mean the fact that ya was ready to make a deal to save him? To let them even kill ya?”

“Nonsense, I was working on a plan, but your interruption turned the table just fine enough. I mean that he was threatened with holy weapons, that this could have been his real second death.”

Val watches the Deer out of the corner of his eye and simply nod.  
“Sure. Ya wish is my command.”

“Really? Then where can I find Vox now?” It was cheeky and bright but only half teasing.

“Oh, don’t even try this, Bambi. First, he is not alone. Second, if ya went this low, I will stop ya personally. I don’t care if you two rip each other into pieces in an open fight, but I will not support some bunny-paw-tactics.”  
His eyes glow behind the pink glasses, and he bares his teeth, all magenta, and one gold.

“I see, I see. And no, I have no need for such ways of winning. But just for the records, I assume Velvet is with him?”

“Yup.”

“Interesting. The three V’s. It is rather uncommon to form such a strong bond or even ally with other demons. Well, so long as they are not bound by blood. Like the fallen one or some of the hell-born.”

“And that is with ya and the cat? And the little bug one?”

“You do your homework, I must give you that. And both are mine.”  
His voice is cold, cruel at the end.

“Ah, soulbound. A nasty thing and powerful. But on the other side, ya are a dealmaker.”

“Exactly. That brings me back to you, dear Valentino. You want something from me, and I am sure I can find something of interest on your side. So, why not go a step further and shake on it?”

The Moth turns his face, to watch the Stag and his golden smile.  
“Ya want my soul for a chance to be close with ya?”

“Why not? Love is quite a common reason for a deal, you would be surprised how often this happens. True, normally, this is not my sort of deals, but why should I say no?”

“Just theoretical spoken, how would such a deal sound and work?”

“Oh, where a different way, let me see...first, an ultimatum. If you can make me fall for you in time x, nothing happens. If not-”

“My soul falls into ya hands.”

“Right. But, there are some rules for me:  
So I can not merely avoid you until the time is up.  
I must give you a real chance.  
I also can not kill or truly harm you at this time. Well, with the exception you wish to be harmed by me." He chuckled before continuing.  
"And if I should get hurt badly or even killed, the deal breaks. With no losses for you.”

“Hrm... that doesn't sounds too bad. And that would be my final goal? A true love kiss? A knee fall?”

“Nono, nothing like this. I must simply overcome my wish to claim your soul. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“Ha. No way. Dealmakers can’t afford to lose a soul.”

“And that is the whole point. Do you believe that your feelings are strong enough to change a black heart... like mine?”  
The golden teeth are glowing, and for one short second, Alastor's eyes became dials again.

“Fine. How much time would I get?”

“A year. I am fully aware that such...things... need some time.”

“I would get a whole year to spend time with ya, for us to learn more about the other? 365 days, to prove my honest feelings, in the hope they will reach ya cold-heart?”

“Exactly! Interested?"

The Radio Demon could see the inner struggle of the Overlord in love, and emotional people tended to make foolish decisions. At least it offered him an honest, but unlikely, chance to win.

“And the other way?” Valentino at least wanted to hear his options.

“Ah...I claim your soul right here and now, and you will gain my love for seven days. I can not harm you, not even if you would desire it, and I must spend every minute by your side. I would not reject any wish of yours.”

“That sounds like brainwashing or Hypnosis... No -no way. If something will happen between the two of us, then with ya consent. I know this is Hell, but I’m not a damn rapist.”

“Good to hear, I am not a fan of this sort of deal myself, but other demons are desperate enough to take some extreme ways. So, the ultimatum then. We have a deal?”  
The Dealmaker stands up, his claw starts to glow green, and Valentino could feel the powerful energy surrounding them. Shadows fly over the walls, and the radio jumps with wild static back to life.

The Moth pinches his eyes close, blind even with the glasses. He presses his lips together, feeling the sweat in his palms and his neck: 365 days, a damn long time. Enough to win a heart?  
He raises his main hand but only to close Alastor’s finger into a fist, holding the claws with his own. The power disappears without a trace.  
“No.”

Alastor bows a brow, his head tilde lithely.  
“Just a no?”

“Let me explain. I will do it the right way, not the hellish one: no deals, no backdoors, no masterplans. Ya said to play with me could be entertaining. Even just to piss Vox off. This is fine, it’s still enough for a start. So...will ya give me the honor to take ya out for a date?”  
The Pimp leads Alastor’s knuckle to his lips, placing a soft kiss on them.

“No.”

“Year...I deserve this-ARGH!”  
He let go of the claw and jump a step back, holding his lower hand, well, more the stump.

“She bites me again! Why?”

“She is a jealous one.”  
With a soft chuckle, the Radio Host leaves his station.  
“Follow me, I will get that treated...all patient and gentle.” A lasting wink and Valentino sighs, glad the refusal wasn't taken worse.

Both demons sit at the kitchen table, but even the chair is way too small for the Overlord. Alastor would never admit this, but he is still hurt, and standing increases the pain. He just finishes bandaging the fingerless palm, and they both have some much needed coffee. Black for the Deer and with sugar for the Moth.  
So much sugar.

“You are lucky I sometimes need sugar for a few receipes or to bake. I’m a little surprised that the spoon does not simply stand by itself in the cup.”

“Oh, this sometimes happens with honey. Ya bake, but don’t like sweets?”

“Some goods from my past, like beignets.”

“Hrm... I’m not sure if I had one of them ever.”

“Is this a sly trick to ask me to make some for you?”

“No. But maybe you'll think of me, by ya next round.”

“You will have to fight Husker for a portion, and believe me, he knows to handle his claws.”

“I know...I saw the unlucky one from the attack. He is a strong one.”

“Mhm...but there is another question on your tongue, so speak.”

“The scars are?”

“Old. I just woke with them up, on my first day down in Hell. And no, I will not tell you how my life ended. The knowledge about the scars is a strong reason alone to simply kill you.”

“Strong as the knowledge about ya cute little tail?”

The Moth knows that this was a stupid idea, as his light chuckle gets interrupted when his mug explodes next to him, two black claws digging right into his shoulders to pull him back to the ground. His chair broke under the impact, and Alastor’s Shadow faced him without a sound, but his black teeth bared, and the maw wide open. 

“Someone could assume that you have a deathwish Pimp.”  
The Stag simply watches the Moth’s struggle, leaning his head on his own hand and nipping from his coffee.

“Call him back, Alastor! I don’t want to harm him.”  
He could get hold of a chair leg and place it between the sharp fangs, blocking the jaws. Thanks to the radio, he only could catch one claw of the Shadow, the other scratches over his face, trying to reach his throat.

“You think you could hurt a shadow? Show me.”

The Overlord’s eyes start to gleam, and with a deep growl, he pushes the head of the creature further back, just to catch the throat himself. With a pull to the side, he rolls over and traps the smaller frame under his body. He pins Shadow’s hands over his head to the ground, and the last claw still around his neck. The blue holes for eyes wide open, he couldn’t move. 

“Relax, god damn it. I would never, ever say something that could damage Alastor’s reputation.”

The blue holes switch to his master, who simply nods. The Moth breaths out and lets go of his prisoner. Just to take place on another chair. Shadow vanishes but reappears with a new mug and more sugar.

“He is quite protective.”

“Is there something in ya tower that will not try to kill me?”

“Let me think...no! Ha! But you can’t blame them, Dear? I only have a few associates, a few servants, and nothing more. Friendship has hardly a worth down in Hell...or would you disagree with me as the best, close friend of Vox.”

“He knows.”

“Really? So it is no stab in his back or just a small one? I would guess he never believes this could happen for real.”

“Maybe...but I was always open about it, well at least to him and Velvet. I never believed to have a chance...ya are how ya are and I am me. My whole life seems to be about sex, and ya, no one saw ya ever with another person. There a few rumors about ya and Rosie or Mimzy, but nothing more.” 

So the worst scenario is that Alastor is not into men, something that could Valentino absolutely understand and accept, even if it’s painful. He pulls his glasses down and reaches his face, fresh blood on his claws. Just to look up, as Alastor starts to move with the first-aid-kid in his hand. He places himself on the table next to the Moth and pulls the large hat from the Pimp’s head. Just to place it on the table, but Shadow catches it and puts it on. Walking through the kitchen like he had won this trophy.

“Ya better be careful, or I change my mind and beat ya ass.” A soft growl in his voice, but no real threat. Shadow stuck his tongue out, but before Val could react, a nasty pain shuttered through his face, and he breaths in with a hiss.

“Don’t be such a cry baby.” 

“I’m not...I just was not ready.”

“Mhm. And no, the rumors are not true. Rosie, Mimzy, and I, we are...allies. Nothing more and none of those feelings. Well, at least not on my side.”

“So ya...what?” His eyes pinch a little, then the alcohol comes back. Just try not to cry!

“I learned the term just a few years ago, but I think it is fitting just fine. I am asexual Dear.”

Of course. The King of Porn knows all about sex and sexualities, but to know something and have this particular example right in front of you are two different things.

“Ya have no desire at all?”

“No. Never had, not upstairs, not downstairs. Never. And before you ask, there is absolutely nothing faulty with my body.”

The Pimp blinks a few times but suppresses the need to shake his head, the Deer is still cleaning the deep cuts.

“Change of heart?”  
Alastor lays the used cloth down and takes some clinging patches out of the kit, just enough to patch the skin back together.

“What? No -absolutely not. This is no problem for me at all.”

“Is it not? You realize this means no sex.”

“So? Yeah, sex is great and all, but it is only one aspect, one point. We can bond over other things. I want ya at my side, not just as a body in my sheets.”

The Deer’s movement stops, and he looks deep into the Moth’s red eyes.  
“You really mean that you say, these are not just hollow words to sooth me?”  
He moves his claw under the pimps chin, to take a better look. And this close he could see how his cheeks turn violet.  
“No, you can lie without a problem...but you get quite easily flustered, dear Valentino. You truly mean it.”

“...yes. Yes, I do.”

Both hands back at the wounds of the Overlord, a silence lays calm over the kitchen. A very comfortable one.  
With the last band-aid placed, the Deer jumps from the table and has a close inspection.  
“Valentino, you look outrageous.”

“Hey, I can wear this with pride. How many demons survive a meeting with ya?” The Pimp put his glasses on, and even Shadow passes him his hat back. 

“Better?”

“Much better. So...out of curiosity. Where would our first date be? I hope not one of your clubs.”

“Nono, I want to have some fun too on my own date. Hrm...I thought Mimzy’s would be a good idea.”

“Mimzy’s club. Not a bad choice. Good. Eight o’clock PM this Friday. We will meet in front of the main door.”

“Wait, what? Are ya for real? We are doing this... we’re dating?”  
Val’s eyes went huge, and his grin starts to spli-

“Don’t you dare to break the bandages I just put on.”

“Sorry.”

Bonus: Alstor/Husk  
*two days later*

“Argh-Shit. What did the fuck happened? My back is fucking killing me.”

“Technically spoken, your back may have killed you for good, my old Friend.”

“Fuck...the shot gun, right? I hate these stupid things. Where is something to dr-”

Alastor already holds a mug in front of the cat demon, with a straw.  
“Stay down, or the stitches will open again.”

“There had better some whiskey in it. Or at least rum.”  
The cat snatches the black coffee and takes a long sip, only to breathe with a small release.

“Well, of course, dear Husker. I knew your mood will not be through the roof, so why even make it worse with no alcohol?”

“Because you are a sick bastard who enjoys the suffering of others.”

“Hrm...true. Give me the mug back.”

Husk hiss like a cat and even claws at the Deer, who simply doges the clumsy try.  
“Good to see you are starting to feel better already.”  
“Shut up. Or tell me at least something fucking useful...what happened after I went down? There were still some demons and holy weapons!”

“Oh! You would not believe me, something absolutely unexpected happens, but I swear - this is the whole truth.”

“Spit it out, don’t be such a drama queen.”

“I got myself a date!”

Husk spits the hot coffee out, and a harsh cough shakes his bandaged body -it hurts like Hell.  
“...Ass-asshole, I’m not in the...mood for fucking jokes. Shit...my back.”

“Oh, but dear Husker -there is no room for a joke here. But I will give you that I could be a little clearer.”  
His grin wide and a sadistic glee in his red eyes. Husk thinks it is a better idea to not drink, at least so long the story takes. Much safer.

“I am a little hurt that you think I would associate myself with scum like these demons. Nonono Sir. A third party had entered the game after you dropdown.”

The only reaction is a fuck-off face, so the Deer continues his tale.

“The King of Porn himself!”

“You are shitting me! I fight for you, I kill for you, and I even fucking die for you, and you are shitting me! Get fucking loose asshole.”

A chuckle shakes Alastor’s frame, his eyes slide half-open over the other demons ramble.  
“Finished? I assure you, I am telling you the truth. But to be fair, I was confused first, too. Who would expect Vox closest buddy would come to my rescue? Sort of speaking.”

“And why did he do this? Wait! No-no way! You can’t be serious. Does he ask you for a fucking date? You?!”

“What Husker, am I not dating material? It is so hard to believe someone could have real feelings for me?”He places a hand on his chest, throwing a little, just to start laughing out loud and ruining the pout.

“Well, it seems he has a crush on me for a few decades now. He even assisted me in cleaning this battleground and patching us both together. So you owe him a big one!”

“Fuck off! I never ask for his help! I owe him nothing.”  
The mug is empty with a few big gulps, and with a simple gesture, the Deer laughingly refilled it.

Bonus: Velvet/Val

“How is my little princess doing?”

“He is still a sleeping beauty.”

Velvet stops her moves, even with the dance-game still running on Vox screen, and she takes a turn to jump back with a shout.  
“OMG! Big Guy, what happened to you?!”

She takes the Pimp’s hand in her own, seeing he is missing one, and guides him to a comfy chair to sit down. Placing herself on his lap, her fingers follow the bands with eyes wide.  
“Did you try to pat a cat again? You know they don’t like you. You may be one big moth, but cats don’t care -they will still try to kill you.”

“No -not this time, Sweetie. I...well, I got myself a date! An extraordinary one.”

His primary arms tighten around her small frame, his face full of joy and glee, but still careful to break nothing.  
The doll’s face first puzzles, and then the realization hits her and with the biggest smile she throws her arms in a hug around the Moth and squeezes him tight.

“You did it! You finally did it! I’m so happy for you Big Boy!”

“Haha-thank ya little Doll, will ya help me choose a new suite?” His arms hold her in a soft hug.

“Shopping! Of course… but, we don’t tell Voxy until it is too late to try something stupid, right?”

“That’s the plan.”


End file.
